


norrington/turner

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [8]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 11-24-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	norrington/turner

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 11-24-07

He notices him on the beach staring at the ships. There’s not the longing James is used to seeing in young men’s eyes, but something wounded. It’s easy enough to know the reason. Port Royal is small enough that whispered secrets don’t stay so for long. He’s the Turner boy, abandoned with his mother for a mistress, for a captain, for the black flag. 

Norrington understands the first. The sea is demanding and jealous. She does not like her lovers to take others, does not like the female form to grace her waters. She slaps at mermaids on the bow and reminds them they belong to her, not to the men, that she is in control of their lives, their destinies. But she is such a lover that men come back despite her jealous ways. They need her as much as she needs them, wish her blood in their veins more than the hot pulse that beats in them, as it does in all men, ordinary men.

Men like this one.

Turner closes his eyes and lifts his head up to the sky. There are clouds gathering, a storm lurking on the horizon. It’s as if Turner’s tasting the air, feeling the shift of wind as it goes. Norrington could tell him its direction, its strength, but he senses that Turner knows it as well as he. After a moment, Turner exhales and turns, his eyes landing on Norrington. 

“Captain Norrington.”

“Mister Turner.”

“She’s a beautiful ship.”

“Do you think so?” Norrington approaches him slowly, watching Turner more than the ship in the distance. 

Turner’s eyebrow rises. “Do you not?” 

“Oh, I do. Most definitely.” Norrington’s hand grazes Turner’s back, guiding him back to face the ship. “Would you like to see her? She’s even more lovely up close.”

“I had thought her not in service yet.”

“She is not. Refitting is still in process and we’re waiting on new copper.” He starts walking, his hand still at Turner’s back. They near the dock and Norrington nods to the two Marines on guard, leading Will onto the ship. Their boots ring on the deck and down the steps. Norrington’s hand slides over to Turner’s elbow, grasping it and stilling him, guiding him back into dark and silent corners. “Beautiful, is she not?”

Turner’s eyes are as dark as the passageways, as the depths of the sea. “She is.”

“And she’s mine.” Norrington reminds him with a slow, possessive smile.

“Like Elizabeth?”

He shakes his head at Turner’s low question, closing the short distance between him, finding Turner’s mouth. It is as hot here as it is in the bowels of the shop, swords and fire burning in the distance. “No, William,” James murmurs. “Like you.”


End file.
